Saint Louis High School Wiki
Welcome to the ! Saint Louis School is the only all-male day school in Hawaiʻi offering a college preparatory education to students in grades Kindergarten through 12. The school is located on the lower Kalaepōhaku segment of the Koʻolau mountains in suburban Honolulu. Saint Louis is a private Catholic school under the sponsorship of the United States Province of the Society of Mary, or the Marianists, based in St. Louis, Missouri. In 1845, King Kamehameha III granted 216 acres to the Catholic Mission under the Fathers of the Congregation of the Sacred Hearts of Jesus and Mary to establish the College of ʻĀhuimanu “for the purpose of teaching scholars the use of letters, such as reading, arithmetic, writing, geography, and such studies”. In 1880, the school moved to its second location adjacent to the bustling seaport of Honolulu near the site of today’s State Capitol. The structure, known as Stone House, was but a temporary location for what became known as Saint Louis College, likely named in honor of the patron saint of the Reverend Louis Maigret, Bishop of the Diocese of Honolulu. As enrollment increased, the Fathers of the Sacred Hearts relocated the school to Kamakela on the west bank of Nuʻuanu stream. College Walk is the name of the riverside promenade that remains today as a vestige of the school’s third campus. In 1883, eight Brothers of the Society of Mary (Marianists) arrived from Dayton, Ohio and assumed its sponsorship of the school that continues to this day. To accommodate a growing enrollment, a more spacious site was sought for the school. Encouraged by the Bishop, the Mission Fathers, the Hawaiian Legislature, and King David Kalākaua, the faculty and alumni laid plans for a new school. Following several years of fundraising and site searching, in 1923, land was purchased and plans were developed to relocate the campus to its fourth and present-day site. Students of Saint Louis College began classes on Kalaepōhaku in September, 1928. St. Louis College was licensed by the Department of Education of the Territory of Hawaiʻi on October 17, 1907. National accreditation was granted in 1949 by the Northwest Accreditation Association, and since 1965, the Western Association of Schools and Colleges (WASC). Other accrediting agencies include the Western Conference for Catholic Education (WCEA) and the Hawaii Association of Independent Schools (HAIS). Beginning in 1949, the lower grade levels were progressively eliminated to limit enrollment to grades 9 through 12 and to accommodate the establishment of Chaminade College on the same campus. In 1979, the school’s Board of Trustees decided to once again incorporate intermediate grades 7 and 8 into the curricular structure. With the addition of grade 6, a middle school was established and remained so until the revival of elementary grades starting with grade 5 in the fall of 2003. Grade 4 was added in the fall of 2005. The elementary addition was short-lived as the realization of a insufficient physical space and facilities forced the Board to preempt further expansion. The last cohort of 17 grade 4 students was admitted in the school year 2008-2009. Grade 5 was eliminated as those students moved forward. With restored vigor, the year 2015 saw the restoration of grade 5, and in 2016, grades 4 down to kindergarten were started, making Saint Louis School a K-12 educational institution for the first time in its 172-year history. Today Saint Louis School is a community of students, parents, faculty, staff, and administrators dedicated to the formation of mature and integrated students committed to their faith, family, cultures, and global community. Our curriculum is designed to nurture, encourage and challenge students of varied academic abilities, needs, religious traditions, and socio-economic backgrounds through academic programs that stress critical thinking and experiential learning. As an ecumenical community, our curriculum is firmly rooted in the Catholic faith, welcoming and respecting other beliefs. Mindful of the tradition that has been integral since the establishment of the school, ’āina-based—or place-based—learning is undergoing schoolwide development and integration. The environmental and spiritual cultures merge through the Marianist philosophy and charism that draw from universal values and serve as a guiding force. In recognition of its Marianist heritage, Saint Louis acknowledges the significant influence of Mary as the Mother of Christ and share in her nurturing compassion for all humanity. The Saint Louis student population reflects the state’s greater population. Approximately 41% of the student population is Roman Catholic; another 7% of the population is of other Christian sects. About 58% of students report that they are of Hawaiian/Part Hawaiian ethnicity; the second-largest group, 34%, is of Asian and Pacific Island ethnicity. A number of students come from military families stationed in Hawaiʻi. Students also come from foreign countries, including Japan and Korea. The religious, economic and social diversity of the islands is reflected in students’ backgrounds. As a private school, Saint Louis strives to be affordable and available to young men from all socio-economic backgrounds. Despite the progress made in awarding financial aid, the school continues to work on increasing the amount of funding available to help families who seek to provide their sons a Saint Louis education. The majority of student households demonstrate financial need, and the school hopes to be able to grant aid to all such students. However, the percentage of financial aid currently awarded does not meet the demand. As such, efforts to increase scholarship funds continue annually, while proposals for tuition increases are given substantial consideration before being instituted. As a result, about 53% of students currently receive financial aid. This effort to meet our mission of providing young men from all socio-economic backgrounds an education has led Saint Louis School to help graduate many individuals who have made their mark in society. In 2018, Saint Louis School entered into a collaboration with Kamehameha Schools to provide scholarships and financial aid to our students of Native Hawaiian ancestry. This agreement allows for previous scholarships to be more available for students of all ethnic backgrounds attending or hoping to attend Saint Louis School. As our endowment continues to grow with help from our alumni and friends of Saint Louis School, more tuition aid will become available to make it possible for us to meet our mission fully. Today Saint Louis School is thriving with enrollment in the high 800’s with young men from grades K-12. Between our championship football teams and those in other areas of athletics, to our award-winning hula program that brings home championships themselves yearly, highly regarded robotics program that competes locally, nationally and internationally each year after preparing in our very own STEM Center, award-winning Math Team, performing arts program and more, we hope that you will browse our website to learn all you can about this Marianist educational institution that is celebrating 173 in existence, making it one of the oldest living schools west of the Mississippi. Categories File:Placeholder | History and Lore |link=History and Lore File:Placeholder | Characters |link=Characters File:Placeholder | Episodes |link=Episodes File:Placeholder | Classrooms and Locations |link=Classrooms and Location File:Placeholder | Key Terms |link=Key Terms Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse